


Crossroads

by Pariscores



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda Stern's A+ Parenting, Bad Parent Amanda (Detroit: Become Human), Child Death, Drowning, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Rain AU, How Do I Tag, I'm trying I swear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Serial Killers, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pariscores/pseuds/Pariscores
Summary: "You said it would take five inches of rainfall before the victim died. How much time do we have left?""If the weather forecasts are right, we have less than 72 hours to find Alice Williams alive."------------The city of Detroit is being terrorized by the 'Origami Killer', whose victims are all discovered drowned, four days after they go missing. Seemingly the only clues: an origami figure and an orchid, discovered on each of their bodies.The public is gripped by fear and paranoia. The authorities seem no closer to a credible suspect. And now another potential victim has disappeared - Alice Williams.As the clock ticks against suspicion and anxiety, four very different people are drawn into the investigation as well as each other's lives.Each of them knows what the cost will be if they don't reach her in time - and they will soon be forced to ask themselves just how far they are prepared to go...





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what I'm doing. I just love Detroit: Become Human and Heavy Rain very much, so... yeah. I did not proof read this once hello.

He hates this goddamn rain.

Connor has only been in Detroit for three hours and all he has felt is _wet_ . Fucking _wet_ and _cold_.

He sighs as he parks his car and leans back into the seat, closing his eyes so that he only hears the swishing of the windshield wipers and patter of rain hitting the surface, and braces himself for the onslaught that he is going to face once he steps onto that crime scene.

_‘I can do this. I just have to walk out there, find Lieutenant Anderson, and inspect the scene. I can so do this.’_

Connor blindly reaches out for his coffee mug that rests in the cup holder and brings it to his lips, chugging the remainder of it. He grimaces slightly, the coffee now as cold as the rest of the damn city, and returns the mug to its original spot. Opening his eyes, Connor turns the ignition off and steps out of his car.

Back into the pouring rain. _Great_.

Patting his pocket to ensure that his glasses are in there, Connor slams the door shut and proceeds towards the array of bright, glowing blue and red lights. At this point, he just wants to get this over with so that he could hopefully get out of the rain.

But of course, life could never be that simple as he is stopped by an officer before he could cross the yellow police tape.

“I’m sorry.” He did not look the least bit. “But you are not permitted to enter.”

Sighing, Connor pulls out his ID and flashes it to the officer. “Agent Connor Stern, FBI. I was assigned this case along with Lieutenant Anderson.” He sees the exact moment their attitude turns sour, but nonetheless, the officer steps aside and allows Connor access.

Ducking under the line, Connor continues on his way. The quiet mutter of _‘Fucking Feds,’_ doesn’t escape his notice, and he rolls his eyes yet stays quiet and pretends he didn’t hear anything. He knew he was going to have to get used to it anyways. Not many police officers take too kindly to a Federal agent in their neck of the woods. Let alone one that is here to solve a case as big as this one.

Connor rubs his hands together and carefully steps over a rather large puddle, eyes scanning the scene. At first glance, there isn’t much. Just a tent propped up over what he assumes is the body, and numerous officers scattered. He knows he has to find Anderson and resigns himself to asking around, because there is no way he’s going to be able to pinpoint exactly who he is. There was no file, or even picture, given to him. Just a name and simple _‘good luck._ ’

He makes his way towards the closest officer and steels himself for what he is sure to be an unwelcome conversation.

“Excuse me?” God, he hates this. “I am Agent Connor Stern. I’m looking for Lieutenant Anderson. Do you know where he is?”

The man looks up from his tablet and eyes Connor suspiciously.

Well, it seems that Connor really _shouldn’t_ be getting his hopes up. This is fine.

But then, the officer gives a small smile and makes eye contact with Connor. “Oh yeah! I heard something about the FBI sending someone.” Huh, that was unexpected. “Lieutenant Anderson arrived about fifteen minutes ago, so he’s somewhere around here. Sorry I can’t tell you where.”

Connor feels himself smiling back. “That’s okay, I’m sure I can manage. Thank you, Officer,” he squints at the other man’s name tag, “Wilson.”

“It’s no problem,” Wilson says, still keeping up his positive attitude. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Connor nods. “I guess you will.” Officer Wilson flashes him one last smile before turning back to whatever he was reading on his tablet.

Satisfied with the interaction, Connor steps away from the other man and continues his search for Anderson. He subtly takes his ARI glasses out from his coat pocket and slips them on. Immediately, his vision is swarmed by lines of virtual text and soft blue light. Connor’s current mission objectives pop up in the corner, with the priority being _‘FIND LIEUTENANT ANDERSON’_ in bold red letters. Underneath that is a secondary task reading ‘ _INVESTIGATE CRIME SCENE.’_

He pulls on the matching glove on his right hand and swipes the air in front of him, dismissing the objectives for now. “Video memo recording,” he says, gaze sweeping around the scene. “Agent 31751, Connor Stern. Tuesday, September 4, 2018. The time is... 7:36 am.”

Connor proceeds to wander the area, discreetly scanning each new face he could see with the hope of finding his soon-to-be ‘partner.’

Eventually ( _finally_ ), he finds the man leaning on a fence speaking to who Connor now knows is Detective Ben Collins. Anderson’s information immediately pops up.

_LT. ANDERSON, HANK_

_Born: 09/06/1965 // Police Lieutenant_

_Criminal Record: None_

_Famil-_

Connor stops reading and swipes the information away. The Lieutenant’s personal life isn’t important at the moment.

Connor approaches the older man and introduces himself. “Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Connor Stern from the FBI.” Anderson does not look impressed. In fact, he looks annoyed by Connor’s very presence. “I went by your office earlier this morning but they said you were already here.”

The Lieutenant glances towards Detective Collins. “Great,” he says, voice dripping with disdain, “now we’ve got the Feds’ on our back.” Anderson turns back to Connor. “What do you want with me?”

“I was sent in order to help with the Origami Killer investigation. I was assigned as your partner to assist both you and the department with this case,” replies Connor, trying not to let the other’s tone affect him. It turned out to be easier said than done.

“Well, I don’t need any assistance. Especially not from some bureaucratic asshole like you.” Connor can feel his eye twitch, and he was glad that he hadn’t taken his glasses off. “So why don’t you just fuck off.”

Connor has to resist the urge to groan. “I’m afraid I can’t do that. I was assigned this case, and I always accomplish my mission.” This is going to be a long case. “But I apologize for bothering you. I’ll go ahead and see what I can find here and then take my leave.” Connor turns away from him. “I’ll see you later at the precinct where we can further discuss details.” With that, he leaves the older man.

Before he could take more than two steps away he hears Hank let out a hard sigh and mutter _‘Fucking hell.’_

“Hold up,” Hank says, making Connor pause and turn back to face the Lieutenant. “I’ll go with you.” He pushes himself off of the fence and steps past Connor towards the white tent placed in the middle of the scene.

Smirking at the Lieutenant’s shift in ethic, Connor nods at Detective Collins and turns to follow Hank.

Once he catches up to the older man, Connor squats next to him to examine the body. He scans their face and is immediately met with lines of private information.

_BOWLES, JEREMY_

_Born: 10/04/2006 // 7th Grade Student_

_Criminal Record: None_

_Family:_

  * __Susan Bowles (Mother)__


  * _Arthur Bowles (Father)_


  * _Emily Bowles (Sister)_  



_Additional Notes:_

  * __Declared Missing Five Days Ago__


  * _Time of Death: 1:48 am_


  * _Cause of Death: Drowned_


  * _No Marks Left on Body_


  * _Lines Up With Other Victims’ Deaths_



“Jeremy Bowles, declared missing five days ago.” Connor turns and looks at Hank. “The time of death seems to have been at around two in the morning and the cause is from drowning.”

“Well shit, looks like we have a name now,” Hank sighs, then shakes his head. “How did you know any of that anyway?”

Connor spoke with no hesitation. “I’m sorry, but that is classified information.”

“Figures,” Hank scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m not sure how much you can find that isn’t already on record by now,” he states, pushing himself up, “but go ahead and check it out while I look around some more. Find me when you’re done, and don’t do anything stupid. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Satisfied with the response, Hank makes his way towards the nearby train tracks, leaving Connor to his own business.

Turning his attention back to the victim, Connor began to record his findings. “ARI, comment. The victim is lying on his back, no visible signs of violence.” He raises his gloved hand and a stream of information instantly appears. There were three separate files to view, so he decides to start from the top where a flower rests on the body.

Connor runs his finger along the stem as the flower type and time of placement appears.

_‘An orchid was positioned on the victim’s chest less than seven hours ago,’_ he notes.

Moving on to the next file, Connor reaches out to examine the object in the victim’s hand. It was some sort of figure, a dog.

_‘A small origami figure in the right hand. Their fingers were probably closed after the time of death.’_

Connor turns his head towards the last file on the victim’s leg and extends his hand towards it. There’s a tear on Jeremy’s pants and a small amount of blood gathering around it.

“Superficial wound on the right thigh, blood analysis suggests it could be post-mortem. Probably a scratch that occurred when the body was being moved.” Connor pushes himself up to stand in front of the tent. “The blood report indicates an advanced and long-lasting state of exhaustion.

Glancing back at Jeremy Bowles’ face, Connor makes one last note. “His face is covered with mud,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest. “Just like the other victims,” Connor adds quietly. Sighing, Connor slid the curtain back into place, effectively hiding the body from view once more.

Raising his hand once more, Connor interfaces with the area surrounding him in hopes of finding any more evidence that could help him solve this case. Immediately, multiple files emerge scattered around the scene.

He chooses to start with the closest one to him, seeming to be a DNA sample. Crouching next to it, he hovers his hand over the sample but is disappointed when it turns out to be nothing of use.

_OFF. MILLER, CHRIS_

_Born: 09/30/1989 // Police Officer_

_Criminal Record: None_

“ARI, comment: Sample of no interest, it belongs to one of the officers present on the wasteland.”

Connor ends up finding several other samples, each ending with the same result: Unrelated to the investigation. Frustrated with his lack of progress, Connor makes his way towards the railroad tracks and tries interfacing with the area once more.

Luck seems to be on his side as a trail of some sorts emerges leading from the victim’s body, and he is quick, almost eager, to analyze it.

_Flower Pollen_

_Phalaenopsis Partense Orchid_

_Less Than Seven Hours_

“Some Orchid pollen,” Connor mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. “ARI, comment: The concentration of pollen in the air is quickly decreasing because of the rain, but it gets higher in the direction of the body.” He follows the trail to as far as it goes which, to his dismay, turns out to not be very far. “The pollen particles disappear in the tall grass… It’s probably the end of the trail.”

There turns out to be another DNA sample on the railroad tracks. There is also a set of footprints a little ways off. Yet Connor tells himself not to get his hopes up, as it could likely be from one of the patrolling officers.

As Connor begins to get closer to the sample, it begins to become more recognizable. At least, he hopes it does for the sake of this investigation and his confidence. Crouching down, Connor sets to examine his new finding. “ARI comment: There are traces of blood on the railroad track. Analysis confirms it comes from the victim.” Suddenly, the footprints seem like a promising lead and Connor moves to inspect them.

_‘The footprints continue just after the pollen trail. The probability of them being the killer’s is around 76 percent.’_

The footprint trail continues on towards a nearby fence, and Connor’s spirits lift even higher when another DNA file appears. “ARI, comment: There are traces of blood on the fence behind the railroad line. It comes from Jeremy Bowles. The killer came this way with the body and probably grazed it on his way through the fence.” Connor gazes at the slope behind the fence, knowing that if he wants more information, he’s going to have to climb.

...And most likely fall on his ass, but what can you do? So he sighs and starts climbing and totally _does not_ slip on the way up. Or trip over a stick. He _does not_.

Finally, Connor reaches the top and it met with the sound of blaring car horns and bright headlights coming from the highway. He interfaces with the area once more and the rest of the footprint trail appears, highlighted with a bright yellow color. A notification pops up, claiming that the prints match those he found by the tracks.

A little way up is a pair of large indents in the mud, and Connor scans them. “ARI comment: There are tire tracks on the side of the road behind the railroad line. Probability of them belonging to the killer’s car is 84 percent.” Seeing that the tracks lead back to the highway, Connor turns away and heads back down to the scene, convinced that he has seen everything there is to see.

The real problem comes from having to get back down. Connor weighs his options, yet comes to the conclusion that he’s going to have to slide down, and not fall on his face. _Great_.

Bracing himself, Connor decides to just get it over with. He uses his left foot to push himself off and glides down the hill. He stumbles a couple of times on the way down but fortunately sticks the landing.

He brushes some stray specks of mud off of his coat and decides to meet up back with the Lieutenant since he’s found all that he can.

Fortunately, the Lieutenant is easier to find than last time as he is waiting by the entrance of the wasteland.

“Found everything you need?” Hank asks, looking Connor up and down.

Connor nods in response. “Yes, I believe I have found sufficient evidence.”

“Great, because I’m freezing my ass off and I want to get out of this damn rain as soon as possible.” Hank turns around and heads out of the wasteland.

“I’ll meet you back at the precinct!” Connor yells after the older man.

“Whatever!” Lieutenant Anderson, Connor concludes, is an interesting man.

Taking one last look at the scene before him, Connor follows the Lieutenant and makes his way back to his vehicle.

This is going to be one _hell_ of a case.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think!!! Special thanks to the Chlonnor Discord chat for encouraging me to write this! Come join us! https://discord.gg/HXNFwst


End file.
